Paper Plane and Wheelchair
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Lucy adalah seorang putri bangsawan, sedangkan Natsu hanya rakyat biasa. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka berdua jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk kabur? Read to find out! Warning: Tragedy, Typo s  and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo, penghuni fandom Fairy Tail! Saya author baru di fandom ini, mohon bantuan senpai-senpai sekalian (bows)

Fic ini hadiah _anniversary_ buat temen saya! Yah, telat dua hari sebenernya sih ==" Maaf Zaa, ficnya ngaret ;_; Anyway, long last ya buat kamu dan bf-mu \(^o^)/

Aoife mendapat inspirasi coretsedikitcoret banyak dari lagu Vocaloid yang berjudul Floating Love, Moon Flower dan Paper Plane. Buat Zaa, coba dengerin deh lagunya, enak lho! (promosi)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima, bukan punya saya!

Warning: Typo(s) bertebaran layaknya bunga(?), alur kecepetan, cerita gak jelas.

Hint: Kalau ada tulisan Paper Plane and Wheelchair, artinya ada pergantian POV. Paper Plane berarti isi surat mereka berdua. Wheelchair berarti pergantian waktu sama latar tapi POV-nya masih sama.

Enjoy my fiction^^

* * *

><p><strong>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Paper Plane<strong>

Natsu's POV

Gadis itu lagi..

Seperti biasa, dia berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya. Setiap sore, dia selalu berada di situ, memandang ke luar. Sementara aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari balik pagar rumahnya yang seperti istana. Setiap sore pula, setelah aku selesai mengerjakan semua tugasku, aku selalu berada di sana. Memandangi gadis itu..

Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya..

Silakan katakan aku bodoh. Silakan katakan kalau perasaanku hanya cinta semu. Silakan katakan kalau aku, Natsu Dragneel, seorang rakyat jelata, takkan pernah mendapatkan cintanya, seorang putri bangsawan Heartfilia yang bahkan aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi begitulah kenyataanya, aku jatuh cinta padanya!

Aku tidak peduli kalau perasaan ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tidak peduli walaupun kami berbeda status. Yang penting, aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari, walaupun pandanganku selalu dihalangi oleh pagar dan jendela kamarnya.

Seperti biasa, sore ini dia berada di balik jendelanya. Sementara aku bersembunyi di sesemakan di luar rumahnya. Aku selalu bersembunyi di sini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, sejak aku berumur 14 tahun, lebih tepatnya. Selalu di tampat yang sama, selalu di waktu yang sama.

Aku memandangi rambut pirang sebahunya melambai-lambai lembut di sekeliling wajahnya karena dimainkan oleh angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku menyaksikan jari-jari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk kusen jendelanya selagi dia memandang keluar jendelanya, seperti biasanya.

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya sangat di luar biasanya.

Seakan-akan dia tahu aku memandanginya, dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku membeku, aku menyadari kalau gadis itu tahu aku ada di sana. Aku yakin kalau tubuhku tersembunyi dengan baik oleh rimbunnya dedaunan di sekitarku. Tapi dia dapat mengetahui kalau aku bersembunyi di situ, karena kedua _iris _coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan mataku.

Dan hal yang terjadi kemudian membuatku semakin membeku. Gadis itu menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya.

Oh Tuhan! Dia tersenyum padaku!

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Seperti biasanya, aku berdiri di balik jendela kamarku, memandang ke luar. Aku menghirup udara segar dari luar. Ah, segarnya! Udara segar ini membuat pikiranku jernih setelah seharian berkutat dengan pelajaran yang diberikan guru privatku.

Dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap gerakan dari semak-semak yang berada di luar pagar rumahku. Aku menoleh ke arah gerakan itu. Aku terkekeh kecil, seperti yang kuduga, rupanya pemuda itu yang bersembunyi di sana.

Umur pemuda itu kira-kira sama denganku, 16 tahun. Pemuda itu selelu bersumbunyi di sana setiap sore, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Pada awalnya, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Tapi lama-lama, dia membuatku tertarik. Syal putih yang selalu dia kenakan bahkan pada musim panas, rambut merah muda jabriknya, wajah kekanak-kanakannya, dia begitu.. unik! Tidak seperti bangsawan-bangsawan membosankan yang biasa aku temui.

Entah mengapa, hari ini aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Jadi, aku tersenyum padanya. Aku melirik ke arah meja belajarku. Kertas-kertas berserakan di sana, sebuah pena tergeletak di atas mereka. Sebuah ide terbersit di otakku.

Aku segera memberikan isyarat tunggu kepada pemuda itu, yang entah kenapa sepertti membeku di tempat. Aku segera meraih selembar kertas dan pena dari atas meja belajarku dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai, aku melipat kertas itu menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas.

Aku kembali ke jendela. Bagus, pemuda itu masih berada di sana. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan pesawat kertas itu. Untung saja jarak antara kamarku dan pagar rumah tidak terlalu jauh. Pesawatku melewati pagar rumah dengan mulus, pemuda itu segera menangkapnya.

Hei, balas suratku, ya?

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

Aku melihat gadis itu melemparkan pesawat kertas itu kepadaku. Aku menangkapnya dengan refleks. Aku memandang pesawat itu dengan kebingungan. Aku melirik kembali ke arah gadis itu. Dia mengisyaratkan agar aku membuka lipatan pesawat kertas itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, aku menuruti isyarat gadis itu.

Rasanya aku mau pingsan! Siapapun, katakan kalau ini bukan mimpi!

Di atas kertas putih polos itu, yang kini sudah terlipat-lipat di beberapa tempat, terdapat tulisan tangan gadis itu. Tulisan itu meliak-liuk dengan indah di atas kertas putih itu dengan tinta hitam. Dengan cepat, aku membaca apa yang tertulis olehnya.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hai, siapa namamu? Aku selalu melihat kau berada di sana setiap hari. Apa sih yang kau lakukan di situ?<em>

_Hei, maukah kau menjadi temanku? Aku kesepian di sini. Aku jarang bertemu dengan anak-anak seumuranku. Kalau kau mau, kita berkomunikasi seperti ini saja._

_Kalau kau mau membalas suratku, lakukan saja seperti yang aku lakukan. Kau boleh membalasnya kapan saja, kok! Aku selelu berada di sini. Aku tidak boleh keluar dari lingkungan rumah sendirian sebelum aku berumur 17 tahun. Hah!_

_Jangan lupa balas, ya!_

_Lucy Hearfilia_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p>Jadi nama gadis itu Lucy? Nama yang menurutku sangat indah. Aku membisikkan nama itu beberapa kali, seakan-akan merasakan bagaimana rasa nama itu. "Lucy.." bisikku. Ya, Lucy. Itulah nama cinta pertamaku.<p>

Aku memeluk surat itu dan membiarkan bibirku tersenyum lebar. Aku memandang jendela kamar gadis itu, yang baru saja aku ketahui namanya. Dia sudah tidak ada di sana. Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk pulang. Tenang saja Lucy, suratmu pasti akan kubalas!

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Keesokan sorenya, aku menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu di halaman. Aku tahu, akuan sulit untuk melempar pesawat kertas itu ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Jadi, aku menunggunya di sini. Aku sudah menyiapkan selembar kertas dan sebatang pena agar aku nisa membalas suratnya dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu datang. Aku hanya bisa melihat paruh atas tubuh pemuda itu, karena bagian tubuhnya yang lain tertutupi oleh tembok pagar den sesemakan. Dia tersenyum gugup.

Aku melirik kearah kanan dan kiriku, memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihat kami. Aku mengacungkan jempol kananku, tanda kalau dia boleh melemparkan pesawat kertasnya. Pemuda itu segera melemparkan pesawat kertasnya, aku menangkapnya dengan sigap. Aku membukanya dengan perasan berdebar-debar.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hei, namaku Natsu! Erm, kau yakin mau berteman denganku? Aku kan hanya rakyat jelata, sementara kau adalah seorang putri bangsawan!<em>

_Dan, erm, tentang aku yang selalu berada di sini, itu karena aku memperhatikanmu.._

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p>Begitulah isi surat itu. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi aku tidak kecewa, aku sudah bahagia karena dia mau membalas suratku. Jadi, nama pemuda itu Natsu? Artinya musim panas, kan? Nama yang cocok dengannya.<p>

Aku pun segera duduk bersimpuh dan menulis balasan untuk surat itu. Setelah selesai, aku segera melipat kertas itu menjadi pesawat kertas den menerbangkannya kembali.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tentu saja aku yakin! Apa sih bedanya rakyat biasa dengan bangsawan? Menurutku sih, tidak ada bedanya. Kita tetap sama-sama manusia, kan?<em>

_Apa? Kau memperhatikanku? Jangan-jangan kau adalah.. stalker? ._._

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hehe, iya juga, ya? Kita sama-sama manusia!<em>

_Heh, siapa bilang aku stalker? Aku cuma suka ngikutin orang!_

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p>Aku tersenyum geli ketika melihat isi-isi surat kami yang semakin melenceng dari topik utama. Sepertinya, kita berdua akan cocok.<p>

Sejak saat itulah, persahabatan di antara kami terjalin oleh pesawat-pesawat kecil itu.

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Kira-kira sudah enam bulan kami menjalin persahabatan melalui cara tidak biasa ini. Besok, usiaku akan genap 17 tahun! Akhirnya, aku akan diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke luar rumah sendiri! Asyiknya!<p>

Aku pun segera menulis surat untuk Natsu. Seperti biasa, sore hari itu aku pergi ke halaman dengan surat untuk Natsu berada di tanganku.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hei, Natsu! Besok aku akan berulang tahun yang ke 17, lho! Akhirnya, aku akan diperbolehkan pergi ke luar rumah sendiri!<em>

_Natsu, berhubung besok adalah hari pertamaku keluar sendiri, kau mau kan mengantarku ke taman? Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke sana! Kalau kau mau, tunggulah aku di tempat kau berada pada saat kau menerima surat ini jam 12 siang besok. Aku akan menghampirimu!_

_Aku harap kau berkata iya!_

_Lucy Hertfilia_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tentu saja aku mau, Lucy! Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, ya!<em>

_Natsu Dragneel_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p>Aku merasa seperti terbang ketika membaca balasan Natsu. Aku memandang Natsu yang masih berada di sana. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman hangat miliknya. Oh, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok!<p>

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna bunga sakura tampak sedang menunggu seseorang dengan gelisah. Dia memakai rompi hitam tanpa lengan dengan celana putih selutut, sehelai syal putih bermotif kotak-kotak melingkari lehernya. Kedua _iris _cokelatnya memandang sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang.

"Natsu!" pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kedua _iris _cokelatnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Natsu tersenyum kepada gadis itu, gadis itu, yang bernama Lucy, membalas senyumannay. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menjadi lari kecil. Natsu merasa berdebar-debar ketika dia melihat Lucy. Maklum, baru kali ini dia bertemu langsung dengan Lucy tanpa adanya pagar atau sesemakan yang membatasi.

"Hei, Natsu! Kau sudah lama menunggu? Maaf kalau aku terlambat!" kata Lucy setelah dia tiba di depan Natsu. Baru kali ini Natsu mendengar suara Lucy, dan dia menyukainya. Suara Lucy sangat merdu, seakan-akan dia sedang bernyanyi.

Di sisi lain, ini juga kali pertama bagi Lucy untuk bertemu dengan Natsu secara langsung. Sama halnya dengan Natsu, dia juga merasa berdebar-debar.

"Ah, Lucy tidak telat, kok! Aku juga baru datang!" begitu mendengarnya, Lucy langsung menyukai suara Natsu. Suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat menikmati hidup, tidak seperti suara-suara datar yang selalu Lucy dengarkan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa, dia merasa salah tingkah, "Jadi, kita ke taman sekarang?" tanyanya pelan. "Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?" jerit hati gadis manis itu.

"Dia manis sekali!" jerit hati Natsu. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur karena Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi, Lucy tidak melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya. "Terserah Lucy saja! Hari ini hari ulangtahunmu, kan? Ne, maaf ya, aku belum sempat membeli hadiah untukmu!"

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya, dia tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Natsu! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke taman!"

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>i tepi sebuah kolam yang berada di taman kota. Mereka baru sampai lima menit yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu mereka hanya berdiri diam, menikmati panorama yang terhampar di depan meeka.<p>

"Eh? Menurutku sih menyenangkan! Memangnya kenapa?" Natsu balik bertanya. Dia bingung kenapa Lucy menanyakan hal itu.

"Menyenangkan, ya?" gumam Lucy sedih. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy duduk di atas rerumputan. Natsu mengikuti apa yang Lucy lakukan. Lucy memungut beberapa kerikil, kemudian dia melemparkan salah satunya ke arah kolam. Baru kecil itu melayang sebentar, kemudian menyentuh permukaan air dan tenggelam.

"Kau tahu, Natsu? Aku selalu ingin menjadi rakyat biasa!" kata Lucy dengan nada muram. Dia kembali melemparkan sebutir kerikil lagi.

"Orang-orang selalu berkata, menjadi putri bangsawan itu menyenangkan. Mereka salah! Menjadi putri bangsawan adalah neraka dunia! Apa yang harus kau lakukan, apa yang harus kau makan, bagaimana sikapmu, apa yang harus kau ketahui, bahkan siapa yang harus kau nikahi, semuanya diatur oleh orang lain!" Lucy berkata pahit.

"Menjadi seorang bangsawan itu seperti burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar. Orang-orang mengatakan kalau kau cantik, tapi kau tidak memiliki kebebasan! Natsu, aku benci! Aku benci menjadi putri bangsawan! Mungkin kalau ibuku belum meninggal dan aku bukan putri pertama, nasibku tidak akan seburuk ini! Aku benci! Aku benci!"

Lucy mulai menangis, bulir-bulir air mata menuruni kedua pipinya. Natsu, yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa memeluk Lucy dan membisikkan kata-kata penghibur kepada gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali perkataanya.

"Natsu, mungkin kebebasanku sekarang tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku... sudah ditunangkan!"

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>"Natsu, mungkin kebebasanku sekarang tidak akan berlangsung lama. Aku... sudah ditunangkan!"<p>

Kata-kata itu seakan-akan menusuk hatiku. Rasanya sakit sekali! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana ras sakitnya. Aku berusaha agar suaraku tetap tenang, tapi aku tahu suaraku pasti terdengar aneh, "Benarkah itu Lucy?"

"Ya!" jawab Lucy hampa. "Tapi aku tidak mencintai orang yang menjadi tunanganku! Memang sih, dia lumayan tampan. Tapi dia _playboy!_ Lagi pula, aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Dan dia adalah..."

Pada detik ini aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku mengencangkan pelukanku terhadap Lucy. Kemudian aku membisikkan kata-kata sakral itu.

_"I love you, _Lucy!"

Keheningan terjadi di antara kami ketika kata-kata itu meninggalkan bibirku, kata-kata yang kuucapkan tanpa sadar. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menunduk malu. Dapat dipastikan wajahku kini sudah semerah tomat. Dalam hati, aku menjerit, "Natsu, kau bodoh! Lucy pasti membencimu sekarang!" Rasanya aku ingin menghilang. Kalau di situ ada lubang, pasti aku sudah melompat ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua pipiku. Sentuhan itu memaksaku untuk mendongak, dan aku menurutinya. Kedua mataku langsung menatap wajah Lucy. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, kedua _iris _coklatnya menatap lurus ke arah kedua _iris-_ku yang juga berwarna coklat. Lucy mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya bergerak untuk membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"_I love you too_, Natsu!"

Kemudian kedua bibir kami bertemu. Ah, aku tak menyangka rasa bibirnya akan semanis ini!

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Sejak saat itu, Natsu dan Lucy resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka, demi keamanan mereka sendiri. Tapi, seiring berlalunya waktu, sebuah rahasia akan terkuak dengan sendirinya, bukan?

Suatu sore, kira-kira dua bulan sejak Natsu dan Lucy memulai hubungan baru mereka, seseorang melihat Natsu dan Lucy yang sedang berduaan di sebuah taman. Tentu saja, orang itu melapor kepada ayah Lucy.

Cobaan pertama akan segera menghampiri mereka

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Yak, akhirnya chapter ini Aoife selesaikan juga! Semoga Zaa dan para readers suka^^<p>

Rencanya fic ini mau Aoife buat oneshoot, tapi kayaknya kalau dibikin oneshoot kepanjangan, jadinya Aoife jadikan twoshoot. Terus karena Aoife lagi pengen bikin fic tragedi, jadinya fic ini malah jadi fic tragedi, hehe. Oiya, chapter dua akan Aoife publish bersamaan dengan chapter ini^^ Dan untuk para readers, diharapkan memberi author ini kritik, saran, dan flamenya^^

See ya in next chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima, dan Sense of Wonder punya Idoling!

* * *

><p><strong>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Wheelchair<strong>

Lucy's POV

Hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa. Pelajaran-pelajaran yang kuterima dari guru-guru pribadiku juga berjalan seperti biasa.

Tapi semuanya berubah pada waktu makan siang

Seperti biasa, aku menyantap makan siangku sendirian di ruang makan. Kemudian pelayan pribadiku, Virgo, masuk dan membungkuk kepadaku. "Putri, tuan memanggilmu ke ruangannya setelah makan siang!" kata pelayan setiaku itu. Aku mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makan siangku.

Virgo mengantarku ke ruangan ayahku. Pelayanku itu mengetuk pintu dan berkata, "Tuan, putri anda telah datang!"

"Suruh dia masuk!" ayahku menjawab dengan suaranya yang bergemuruh. Virgo membungkuk dan mempersilakanku masuk. Aku membuka pintu ruangan ayahku dan melangkah masuk, Virgo menutup pintu di belakangku.

Ayahku berdiri memunggungiku, seakan-akan aku tak cukup berharga untuk dia tatap. Tanpa menoleh, dia berkata, "Lucy, mulai detik ini kau kularang untuk keluar dari rumah!"

Aku langsung merasa lemas dan terguncang ketika mendengarnya, "Kenapa? Kenapa ayah bisa sekejam ini?" teriakku keras. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menangis. Aku berusaha menyerbu ayahku, aku ingin sekali menghajar orang yang telah menghancurkan kebahagianku, walaupun dia adalah ayahku sendiri! Sayang, tangan-tangan kuat menahan gerakanku.

"Karena kau sudah dipertunangkan, Lucy! Dan gadis yang sudah dipertunangkan tidak boleh berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain!" tubuhku langsung lemas ketika mendengarnya. "Tapi, ayah! Aku tidak menyukai tunanganku! Aku mencintai Natsu!" teriakku kencang.

Ayahku berbalik, akhirnya dia benar-benar menatapku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, dan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku. "Lucy, dia tidak pantas untukmu! Kau adalah seorang putri bangsawan, sedangkan dia hanya rakyat biasa! Renungkan itu! Sekarang pengawal, bawa dia ke kamarnya!"

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Aku menulis sebuah surat diatas meja belajarku, beberapa tetes air mata tampak menghiasi kertas putih itu. Ya, aku masih menangis. Aku tidak menduga ayah akan setega itu padaku.<p>

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kabur, dan aku ingin Natsu mengetahuinya. Aku menyelesaikan surat itu, kemudian aku berikan surat itu kepada Virgo. Kusuruh dia agar mengantarkan surat itu kepada Natsu. Setelah Virgo pergi, aku segera berkemas-kemas.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane<p>

* * *

><p><em>Natsu, ayahku sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Temui aku di air mancur alun-alun jam 10 malam ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..<em>

_Yours,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Lucy berjalan menyusuri gang-gang menuju alun-alun. Dia hanya membawa sebuah ransel berisikan beberapa pakaian ganti, peralatan mandi, uang, sedikit makanan, dan _draft _novelnya. Ya, Lucy bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis. Apapun yang terjadi, Lucy tidak akan meninggalkan _draft _novelnya.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai di alun-alun. Disana, duduk di kursi yang membelakangi air mancur, duduklah Natsu. Dia juga mengenakan sebuah ransel. Dia tampak sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Lucy menghampiri pemuda itu. "Natsu?" panggilnya setelah dia sampai di hadpan pemuda itu.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya ketika dia mendengar panggilan Lucy, dia tersenyum, "Aku ikut denganmu! Tak ada artinya kalau aku tetap disini sementara kau pergi. Tidak ada yang akan mencariku. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tinggal di panti? Mereka akan senang kalau aku pergi, karena beban mereka akan berkurang." dia menjelasakan.

Lucy tersenyum, dia senang karena mempunyai teman dalam pelarian ini. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang! Kita pergi ke kota sebelah!" Lucy mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tidak keberatan"berjalan, kan?

Natsu menerima uluran tangan Lucy, telapak tangan Lucy terasa hangat di genggamannya. Sekarang, mereka berdua memiliki waktu bersama yang tidak terbatas, "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan!"

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucy, bangun! Sudah siang, lho!" seseorang berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Lucy. Lucy, yang sebenarnya sudah bangun tapi malas keluar kamar, membalasnya. "Iya, Erza! Aku segera keluar!" Lucy segera berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Lucy sudah belajar dari pengalaman kalau tidak baik membuat Erza menunggu.<p>

Seorang gadis seumuran Lucy yang memiliki rambut _scarlet _panjang dan ber-_iris _cokelat sudah berdiri didepan kamar Lucy ketika Lucy membuka pintunya. Dia adalah Erza Scarlet, salah satu teman dekat Lucy di kos-kosan ini sekaligus pelarian seperti Lucy.

Sebenarnya, hampir semua penghuni kos-kosan itu adalah pelarian. Lucy dan Natsu menemukan tempat ini pada malam kedua pelarian mereka. Biaya kos-kosan itu cukup murah dan disitu banyak teman senasib. Contohnya Erza, dia kabur karena keluarganya memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik.

"Gray mana?" tanya Lucy sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok pacar Erza yang sangat tidak peduli _fashion._

"Lagi berantem sama pacar kamu!" jawab Erza datar. "Ayo ke bawah! Kata Mira, sarapan sudah siap!" kata gadis remaja itu sambil membalikkan badannya/ Lucy mengangguk dan mengikuti Erza turun ke ruang makan.

Anggota kos-kosan yang lain sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Levy, sesame penggila novel seperti Lucy, tampak sedang asyik menikmati sarapannya. Mirajane, pemilik kos-kosan, tampak sedang asyik memasak. Lisanna dan Elfman, adik Mira, sedang asyik bermain catur. Gajeel dan Laxus, anggota kos-kosan yang lain, sibuk beradu mulut.

"Hai, Lucy! Akhirnya kau turun juga!" sapa Mira ceria. Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu bangku yang kosong. Mira menyendokkan bubur yang baru dimasaknya ke mangkuk kosong di depan Lucy. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Lucy segera menyantap sarapannya dengan nikmat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perkelahian dari arah halaman. Mira memandang keluar dengan khawatir, "Erza,bisa kau bawa mereka masuk? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan pada halamanku kalau kita membiarkan mereka lebih lama lagi!" Erza menyeringai, "Dengan senang hati!" jawabnya.

Erza pun pergi ke halaman untuk membereskan kedua perusuh itu. Semua orang menutup telinga karena suara perkelahian malah terdengar jauh lebih keras. Mira mulai menyesali kenapa dia menyuruh Erza untuk melerai mereka berdua, bukan orang lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang melempar Natsu dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam ke dalam ruang makan, kemudian Erza masuk sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua belah telapak tangannya dengan puas. Kemudian dia kembali duduk dan melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Setelah saling memberikan tatapan kitaselesaikanininanti kepada satu sama lain, Natsu dan pemuda itu, yang bernama Gray, bergabung di meja pun berlangsung dengan hening.

"Eh, hari ini ada undangan, gak?" akhirnya Levy memecahkan keheningan. Mira mengangguk, dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celananya, "Yup,ada! Dari Fairy Tail Café. Bayarannya lumayan besar lho!" jawabnya. Ruangan kembali hening. Semua orang masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Mira.

" Mi…mira? Fai…Fairy Tail Café ya…ng i…tu?" gagap Levy. Mira mengangguk, dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mira mulai menghitung mundur dalam hatinya. Satu….dua…..tiga….

"LOOOKKKIIII!" teriak semua gadis yang berada di sana minus Mira. Sementara para lelaki memandangi mereka semua dengan tatapan cemburu. Loki adalah pemilik Fairy Tail Café sekaligus seorang artis yang terkenal karena ketampanan dan ke_playboy _annya.

Mira menunggu hingga suasana mereda, kemudian dia menambahkan, "Kita akan berangkat jam 10! Jadi, kalian punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk mepersiapkan diri! Jadi, cepatlah!" Levy, Mira, dan Lisanna segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap. Sementara para lelaki pergi dengan enggan.

Lucy dan Erza menunggu hingga semua pergi, kemudian Erza bangkit dan membereskan meja makan. Setelah selesai, Erza menoleh ke arah Lucy yang masih duduk, "Ayo, Luce! Kita ke kamar sekarang!" ajak Erza. Lucy pun bangkit berdiri.

Rasa sakit yang sangat tiba-tiba menjalari kedua kaki Lucy. Lucy terpekik kesakitan, dia terpaksa memegang pinggiran meja makan agar tidak terjatuh. Kemudian rasa sakit itu berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Lucy! Kau tidak apa-apa?" pekik Erza khawatir ketika melihat keadaan temannya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia tidak apa-apa sekaligus untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Erza!" jawabnya pelan.

"Kau yakin, Lucy? Apa harus kubawa ke rumah sakit?" Erza masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Erza!"

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Jujur saja, aku berbohong kepada Erza. Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja!<p>

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, rasa sakit di kakiku mulai menyerangku. Awalnya, aku mengira kakiku sakit karena aku terlalu kelelahan. Tapi setelah beberapa hari, keyakinanku mulai memudar. Rasa sakit itu malah datang lebih sering dan semakin parah setiap harinya.

Aku sengaja menyembunyikan keadaanku dari yang lain. Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Andai saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi karena tindakanku..

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Wow! Ini café atau restoran bintang lima?" kata Lisanna kagum ketika mereka semua memasuki Fairy Tail Café. Café yang sangat mewah itu membuat mereka semua merasa salah tempat.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail Café!" sambut seseorang yang langsung membuat Lucy, Erza, Mira, Levy dan Lisanna ingin berteriak histeris. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Loki, artis yang tengaj naik daun itu. Dia tersenyum menggoda, membuat gadis-gadis yang berada di sekitarnya hamper\ir pingsan.

"Kalian pasti dari Fairy Hill! Nah, panggung untuk kalian sudah disiapkan! Silakan kalian mempersiapkan diri!" tambahnya. "Baik tuan Loki!" seru Levy, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna dan Mira dengan ring gembira. Sementara Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, da Elfman memberikan _deathglare _ke arah Loki.

Mereka bersepuluh segera pergi ke panggung Café. Setelah naik ke panggung, Natsu, Elfman, dan Laxus segera menyetel gitar mereka. Gajeel tengah mengetes drumnya, sedangkan Gray sudah siap duduk di belakang Piano. Sementara yang lain membetulkan posisi _mike _mereka agar suara mereka semua terdengar.

"Siap semua?" tanya Mira. Dia sudah siap dengan _mike _di tangan dan dia tampak rileks sekali. Yang lain mengangguk dengan tegang dan bersiap-siap menunggua aba-aba dari Mira.

"Satu… dua… tiga… GO!" Mira memberi aba-aba, dan Fairy Hill Band siap beraksi.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

_Sousa we can do it_

_Motto hatena darake de ikou_

_Fushigi no tobira wa me no mae ni aru_

_Kono sekaijyu ga wonderland_

_Bokura ha mou sudeni wondering_

_Dok-doki ga waku waku ni nattara_

_Wonderfurujan_

Kami memainkan lagu andalan kami, _Sense of Wonder. _Ya, kami semua adalah anggota Fairy Hill Band. Band yang dibentuk oleh Mira dan beranggotakan semua anggota kos-kosan ini baru berumur 6 bulan. Aku dan Natsu bergabung paling akhir, untung saja mereka menerima kami dengan terbuka. Biasanya kami menerima permintaan untuk tampil di café-café.

_Jinbutte daredarou?_

_Real tte nandarou?_

_Ashita ha doushite mienaindarou_

_Koukishin no bun dake reberu up shiteku_

_Kimi to boku no everyday suteta mon jyanai desho?_

_Shisewai shugo nari_

Aku, Erza, Mira, Levy dan Lisanna menyanyikan lagu ini bersama-sama. Aku menyukai lagu ceria ini. Aku menyanyikan lagu ini dengan semangat. Ditambah dengan Natsu yang memainkan gitar, aku semakin semangat bernyanyi.

_Dakara we can make it_

_Motto hatenai sagashi ni ikou_

_Arifureta kotaejaga mabun dekinai_

_Mahou ni kakatta wonder life_

_Bokura no mirai wondering_

_Shitai koto shite ikiteru houga ganbarerujan_

Aku menyanyikan bagian ini dengan semangat, karena entah mengapa aku menyukai bagian ini. Yah, mungkin karena aku orangnya ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit itu menyerangku kakiku lagi, menyebabkan suaraku pecah karena konsentrasiku pecah. Erza dan Natsu, yang menyadari pecahnya suaraku, menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Aku sedikit menganggukan kepalaku, tanda bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kakiku masih terasa sakit, tapi aku menahannya. Aku harus menyanyi sampai selesai!

_Kokorotte doko darou?_

_Aijootte nani darou_

_Kisu made setsunai darou?_

_Misuteriasu na toko gagyaku ni tsubo na n desu_

_Kimi ga kure ta everyday_

_Doo surya ii deshou?_

_Jinsei wa seishun nari_

Rasa sakit di kakiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kepalaku mulai pusing karenanya. Aku sadar pasti nada suaraku menjadi kacau, ini dibuktikan dari tatapan bertanya yang diberikan oleh yang lain.

_Tsumari we can do it_

_Motto hatena de koi o shiyou_

_Yokubari na haato ga mou tomara nai_

_Omoi omowa re te wonderland _

_Daeata koto sae wondering_

_Doki-doki de raburabu ni nare tara_

_Wonder furu jan! Jump!_

Para penonton mulai menunjuk diriku dan berbisik-bisik. Aku menyadari kalau wajahku meringis karena menahan sakit.

_Domoshite sense of wonder_

_Oshiete sense of wonder_

_Shisewai tsubarashii_

Natsu, Erza, dan yang lain memandangiku dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas. Konsentrasi kami pecah, menjadikan musik yang kami bawakan menjadi aneh. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, aku mengisyaratkan agar kami meneruskan permainan kami. Tinggal dua bait lagi! Pasti aku bisa melaluinya! Walaupun sebenarnya aku mau pingsan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, yang mulai menjalar ke bagian tubuhku yang lain.

_Souza we can do it_

_Motto hatena darakedeikou_

_Fushigi ano tobi nawame no maeni aru_

_Kono sekaijuu ga wonderland_

_Bokura wa mo sudeni wondering_

_Doki doki ga waku waku ni nawatara_

_Wonder furujan_

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku menarik nafas, tinggal satu bait lagi!

_Dakara we can make it_

_Motto hatenai sagashi ni itowo_

_Dakara we can do it_

_Motto hatenai deko iyoushi you_

_Let's wondering_

Aku menghela nafas lega. Sudah selesai! Aku bergerak untuk membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih, ketika aku menundukkan kepalaku, aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

Pada detik itu, aku tahu Lucy akan pingsan. Aku segera melemparkan gitar yang kupegang. Aku tak peduli walaupun gitar itu rusak, toh itu gitar milikku, bukan milik orang lain.

Aku segera melompat ke depan. _Timing-_nya tepat sekali, karena Lucy pingsan pada detik itu juga. Aku segera menangkap tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri sebelum Lucy membentur lantai.

Yang lain langsung panik ketika melihat Lucy pingsan. Mira berteriak kepada entah siapa agar memanggil ambulans. Untung saja di cafe itu ada dokter dan klinik, Lucy pun segera yang berada di klinik tidak mengetahui tentang penyakit yang menyerang Lucy, jadi Lucy pun dibawa ke rumah sakit kota.

Sekarang aku mondar mandir dengan gelisah di depan pintu UGD rumah sakit. Aku tidak diizinkan masuk oleh dokter, karena kondisi Lucy cukup kritis. Berita itu membuatku bertambah panik. Gray dan Erza yang menemaniku ke rumah sakit tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkanku.

Setelah kira-kira satu jam menunggu, dokter yang tadi menangani Lucy keluar dari UGD. "Bagaiman keaadan Lucy, dok?" tanya Erza mendahuluiku. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Dokter itu mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan kami agar tenang. "Kondisi teman kalian cukup bagus. Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi." Kami menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, ada kabar buruk yang harus aku beritahukan kepada kalian!"

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>"Lucy, ayo bangun! Sudah pagi, lho!" bisikku lembut di telinga Lucy yang masih tertidur dengan damai.<p>

Lucy membuka kedua matanya, dia melirik ke arah jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Natsu! Sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh!" keluhnya dengan nada mengantuk. Kemudian dia menutup kembali kelopak matanya.

"Kalau Erza tahu kau masih tidur, dia bakal memarahimu, lho!" bujukku. Lucy sontak terbangun. Erza masih ketat soal bangun pagi, bahkan kepada Lucy yang berkondisi seperti ini.

"Natsu! Cepat bawa aku ke bawah! Aku tidak mau dimarahi Erza!" desaknya panik. Aku pun menggendong Lucy dengan gaya _bridal style_ dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda yang telah menunggu dengan setia di samping tempat tidurnya.

Aku mendorong kursi roda Lucy ke ruang makan. Sejak dokter memvonis Lucy terkena stroke dua bulan lalu, kamar Lucy dipindahkan ke lantai bawah.

"Halo, Lucy! Tumben kau bangun pagi-pagi!" sapa Mira heran ketika aku dan Lucy memasuki ruang makan.

"Salahkan Natsu!" gumam Lucy. Aku mendorong kursi rodanya ke depan meja makan. Sepiring sarapan telah menunggunya disana. Lucy segera menyantapnya.

"Mira, hari ini tidak ada _show, _kan?" tanyaku kepada Mira yang masih sibuk memasak. Mira menggeleng, "Memangnya kenapa, Natsu?" tanya Mira.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Lucy, aku tinggal nanti siang tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku kepada Lucy yang masih sibuk menyantap sarapannya. Lucy mengangguk, "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy curiga.

Aku meletakkan jari telunjuk kananku di depan bibirku, "Ra-ha-si-a?" jawabku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Natsu jahat!" Lucy memberengut kepadaku. Ya ampun, dia manis sekali kalau sedang memberengut!

Aku tertawa, "Tenang saja, Lucy! Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok! Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 1! Kita ada kencan kan sore ini?" Lucy mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Pada saat itu Erza memasuki ruang makan, dia tampaknya habis selesai lari pagi. "Erza, bisa antarkan aku ke kamar mandi?" tanya Lucy yang telah menghabiskan sarapannya. Tentu saja dia minto tolong ke Erza, gak mungkin kan dia minta tolong aku?

Erza tersenyum, "Ayo!" dia kemudian mendorong kursi roda Lucy ke kamar mandi. "Dah, Natsu!" Lucy melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Tapi aku mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Lucy, aku berangkat dulu, ya?" seru Natsu ketika aku sedang asyik menulis novelku. Aku menghentikan sejenak aktivitasku dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku. Natsu tengah berdiri di luar kamarku, aku melambai ke arahnya.

"Hati-hati, ya? Jangan main-main! Ingat, pulang sebelum jam 1!" seruku. Natsu mengangguk, kemudian dia berlalu sambil berteriak, "Iya, aku pasti kembali!" Aku tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Natsu berdiri di belakangku. "Natsu, kau tidak berangkat?" tanyaku heran.

"Satu ciuman sebelum berangkat?" tawarnya. Aku terkekeh dan membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Bibir kami pun saling bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

Setelah menciumku, Natsu menatapku dengan serius, "Lucy, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tanda bahwa aku heran mendengar pertanyaanya.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Natsu menghela nafas lega, "Bagus! Karena aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku janji!" kemudian dia kembali mencium pipiku, lalu dia pergi.

Aku tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Aku kembali menulis, novel itu sebentar lagi selesai! Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi!

Novel ini adalah hadiah _anniversary _ke-6 dariku untuk Natsu, yang jatuh hari ini. Jadi, aku kira Natsu juga pergi karena ingin membelikanku hadiah juga. Semoga saja begitu..

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

Aku membayar buku yang kubeli di kasir. Aku meminta agar buku itu dibungkus dengan kertas kado. Yup, buku karangan penulis kesayangan Lucy itu adalah hadahku untuknya. Lucy belum mempunyai buku itu, makanya aku sengaja membelinya.

Setelah selesai membeli buku. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan sendiri. Aku pun menelusuri jalan-jalan di pusat kota itu, melihat etalase too\ko-toko yang kuanggap menarik. Aku menikmati acara jalan-jalan singkatku sebelum suara yang sangat tidak kuharapkan kudengar saat ini

"Hei, Natsu! Ngapain kau disini?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Gray, temantapimusuhmusuhtapiteman-ku, sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Aku berhenti berjalan dan menghampirinya, "Bukan urusanmu! Kau juga ngapain di sini?" aku balas menanyainya.

Gray mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya kurang kerjaan saja. Erza sedang tidak _mood _untuk jalan-jalan. Jadi, aku pergi sendiri, deh!"

"Oh!" responku singkat. "Ano, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku kepada Gray. Sebenarnya, aku males bertanya ke dia, tapi mau tanya ke siapa lagi? Aku tidak mebawa jam tanganku!

Gray melirik jam tanganku, "Jam satu kurang lima menit. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gawat! Aku harus segera kembali!" aku berteriak panik. Bagaimana tidak panik? Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk berjalan ke kos-kosan sekitar sepuluh menit. Aku pun segera berlari meninggalkan Gray. Aku terus berlari, bahkan aku tidak memelankan lariku ketika aku menyeberangi rel kereta api yang melintasi jalan itu.

Aku mendengar Gray meneriakkan namaku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Ini adalah bukti kebodohanku. Kemudian...

CRRAAASSSHHHH

Maaf, Lucy! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku..

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

Aku meletakkan penaku dan menggeliat, "Sudah selesai!" teriakku puas. Akhirnya novel yang cukup menyita waktuku itu selesai juga! Aku harap Natsu menyukainya!

Aku menggerakkan kursi rodaku untuk keluar dari kamar. Aku terpaksa hidup di atas kursi roda sejak kedua kakiku lumpuh karena stroke. Aku tidak telalu menyayangkannya, yang penting aku masih bisa hidup dengan normal!

Sebelum kursi rodaku sempat mencapai pintu, pintu itu sudah didiobrak lebih dulu oleh orang lain. Orang itu adalah Erza..

"Erza? Ada apa?" tanyaku kepada gadis yang sedikit lebih tua dariku itu. Erza menatapku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Lucy, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu.." katanya lembut. Aku merasakn firasat buruk, sangat buruk.

Firasatku terbukti benar.

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>"NATTTSSSUUUU!" teriakku histeris ketika Erza memberitahuku tentang kepergian Natsu. "TIIIDAAAKKK! NATSUUUU!"<p>

Erza memelukku, aku menangis sejadinya di dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa? Natsu, kenapa kau pergi bsegitu cepat? Padahal kau berjanji akan kembali! Natsu! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" isakku. Erza hanya memelukku, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamar sementara yang lain tengah menyiapkan pemakaman Natsu. Aku mebutuhkan waktu untuk diriku sendiri.<p>

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantalku dan menangis. Aku terus menangis. Tak kuindahkan orang-orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan diriku sendiri, aku hanya ingin Natsu kembali!

Otakku kembali memutar memori tentang saat terakhirku bersama Natsu. Aku kembali menangis, andai saja aku tahu kalau saat itu adalah saat terakhirku bersama Natsu, pasti tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi!

Setelah sekitar satu jam menangis, aku memutuskan, aku akan menyusul Natsu!

Natsu, tunggu aku!

* * *

><p>Paper Plane and Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Erza mengetuk pintu kamar Lucy dengan lembut. "Lucy, waktu pemakaman Natsu sebentar lagi Ayo, kau harus siap-siap!" tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy.

Erza kembali memanggil Lucy, hasilnya sama. Lucy tak kunjung menjawab. Akhirnya, Erza memutuskan untuk membuka kamar terkejut ketika mendapati pintu itu tidak dikunci. Dia pun membukanya.

"Lucy! A..." Erza terkesiap ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar Lucy. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Darah... darah dimana-mana! Darah di lantai, darah di tempat tidur, dan darah membasahi tubuh Lucy yang kaku. Erza berteriak.

"LUUUCCYYYYY!"

* * *

><p>Wheelchair<p>

* * *

><p>Erza meletakkan buku yang dibeli Natsu di hadapan nisan Lucy dan novel yang ditulis Lucy di depan nisan Natsu. Gadis itu tersenyum sedih.<p>

"Sayang sekali, ya? Mereka harus pergi secepat ini!" kata Gray yang berdiri di belakang Erza. Acara pemakaman telah selesai, dan tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berada di sana.

"Setidaknya, kini mereka bersama lagi!" bisik Erza lirih. Dia menyentuh kedua nisan itu dengan lembut.

"_Rest in peace, Lucy and Natsu! We hope your love will last forever!" _bisik Erza. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua makam itu bersama Gray

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>Aoife: Yeey beres!<p>

Natsu: Kok aku sama Lucy OOC banget sih?

Lucy: Betul banget!

Erza: Dialogku dikit banget!

Gajeel: Aku cuma mampang nama doang!

Aoife: Kan setiap orang punya peran masing-masing di dunia ini(?) Yosh, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur para reader sekalian^^ Akhir kata, review please?


End file.
